kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
"Nana" Possible
"Nana" Possible is the mother of Dr. James Possible and "Slim" Possible. Due to her age and experience, she is the recognized matriarch of the Possible family. Much like her granddaughter Kim, Nana once lived a life full of adventure and danger. As a result, she tends to be concerned for Kim's lifestyle at the least and seriously overprotective at the most. Physicality Appearance Nana is the only known Possible family member who shares Kim's green eyes. She has a large aquiline nose, silver-grey hair, and a slight slouch common to the elderly. Clothing Nana tends towards older styles of clothing such as house coats and knitted sweaters. Nana has at least once worn the Kim-style uniform of cargo pants and a black turtleneck.A Very Possible Christmas Personality Nana tends to be somewhat old-fashioned in her way of thinking despite her own earlier exploits. This is evident in her treatment of Kim, who she insists on referring to as "Kimberly Ann" and takes much pleasure in dressing up in an elder fashion sense, contrary to the modern styles that Kim prefers such as her midriff bearing tops and baggy cargo pants. Nana is stubborn in her beliefs, to the point that when she doesn't want to listen to something she will turn off her hearing aid. However, she is the matriarch of her family and comes to accept that Kim isn't merely in a "phase" of adventuring, but lives a lifestyle of world saving. Nana has an iron will and little tolerance for panic or cowards. This is shown when she told Steve Barkin to go hide in a closet if he cannot keep it together during the Lowardian InvasionGraduation, Part 2. Abilities Combat Skills By the time she was sixteen, Nana had trained with Shaolin monks and perfected the ancient art of Pang Lang Quan Kung Fu, a form of Northern Praying Mantis. It appears that she knows more than just Pang Lang Quan style, since when she sparred with Kim and beated her, she displayed a style similar to Kim's general martial arts style and exceeds it.The Golden Years Even into her later life, Nana clearly retained much of her martial arts prowess and military bearing, able to keep up physically with the likes of Kim and Shego.The Golden YearsA Very Possible Christmas Nana was the first woman to complete the US Navy's underwater-demolition training programThe Golden Years. Piloting Nana was a top solo aviatrixThe Golden Years. Cooking Nana was a formidable cook, famous for her lemon squares. Biography By the age of sixteen, Nana had mastered Mantis style kung fu. Shortly afterwards she became an accomplished solo pilot. She went on to participate in and become the first female to graduate from the US Navy Underwater Demolition Training Program. During Kim's early sophomore year of high school, Nana lived either in or very near to Middleton, since James and Ann left Jim and Tim with her when they chaperoned the Mount Middleton Ski TripDownhill. Later that year, during Middleton High School's spring break, she moved to FloridaThe Golden Years. Relationships Family She is known to be the mother of Slim and James Possible. It is unknown if she has any other children besides her two sons. She is Ann's mother-in-law, as well as the paternal grandmother of Kim, Jim & Tim, and Joss Possible. Friends Shortly after moving into Chez Leisure, Nana made friends among the community, including Mr. Simmons, Mr. Stanley, and Mrs. Greenfield. Quotes * Nana: Kimberley Ann Possible, you can't walk around with your bellybutton poking out like that. This is Florida, dear, not Las Vegas. Gallery TheGoldenYears.jpg Nana.jpg Ninjanana.jpg Nana-green.jpg Supplementary Information Trivia *Nana's full or maiden names remain unknown. *It is unclear if Nana's Navy training was the pre-1962 navy underwater removal school, or the more modern Navy Underwater Demolition/BUDS commonly referred to as Navy SEALs, either was possible given her age and James' attending college in the 1980s. *Sometimes it is difficult to correctly collate a martial arts style with its native tongue name and pinyin spelling, as there are many variations of both inflection and spelling across various Asian languages; such as Mandarin, Cantonese, Japanese, and even Vietnamese. What has been identified as Páng Láng Quán, or Northern Praying Mantis kung fu by Dr Drakken, is just as easily Pán Lóng Quán, Striking Dragon Fist. Considering Nana's style is visually nothing like Mantis, it may very well supposed to have been Striking Dragon. *The identity of Mister Possible, father to James and/or Slim, is unknown. *She is the only person to consistently call Kim 'Kimberly Ann' instead of Kim or Kim Possible. Errors Continuity Errors *Nana's past represents a potential continuity error. Kim, Ron, and Wade knew very little of her grandmother's apparently noteworthy exploits until Dr. Drakken and Shego learned of them. Although, given the nature of some of her exploits it is possible that some or most of her past was classified. Or Team Possible never thought to check. *The fact that it is stated in during the Florida tripThe Golden Years that Ron had never met Nana before represents a highly probable continuity error since during the school ski tripDownhill it was stated she lived close enough to the Possibles that they could quickly drop off Jim and Tim at her house and make it back to Middleton High School to act as chaperones. Also, Ron has celebrated the HolidaysA Very Possible Christmas with her before even though he should have met her for the first time during that year before Florida. Behind the Scenes Voice Actor/Actress Nana Possible is voiced by the late Debbie Reynolds, herself a famous teen and young-adult actress and singer for Warner Bros and MGM, paralleling many young Disney stars including Kim Possible's own Christy Carlson Romano. Episode Appearances Nana is first mentioned, but not shown in Downhill. References Category:Possible family Category:Females Category:Galleries Category:Character images Category:Characters Category:Adults